


Barrier

by adawinry



Category: Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isshi is mean and unpleasant, but Nao loves him, even he doesn't know, why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/7602.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/7892.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

\- „Nao, focus on your job, not on looking at your vocalist. Stop looking at him! I'm talking to myself in my head. I think I'm going crazy...” - those kinds of thoughts kept bothering Kagrra,'s bassist, with every live or rehearsal. He knew that vocalist is mean, unpleasant and even his fangirls couldn't look at him without his make-up. And he could take all of this with a smile and he didn't care about his looks without make-up. And he couldn't quite understand why he fell in love with him. He was thinking about this while sitting in a tourbus driving them to their next live and looking through the windows at the rain. Suddenly someone snapped their fingers in front of his eyes.  
\- Nao, you're sitting and staring through the window absent-mindedly. Did something happen and made you sad? - to is surprise, those words were said by Isshi. Nao tried to remember, when was the last time vocalist been nice to someone.  
\- No, I'm just tired - replied Nao. Isshi looked at him sadly.  
\- You're not telling me the whole truth. You're hiding something from me - he said and looked at the guitarists sitting in the back. They both had their laptops turned on and were eagerly writing something. They did it in turns, which means...  
\- Hey, Sleeping Beauty and Frog Prince! What's with the gossip about us again?! - he yelled.  
Shin quickly closed his laptop, while Akiya didn't knew where to hide.  
\- Your internet comunication is freaking me out - said Izumi. - Where this time? Ameba? Twitter? Like you couldn't talk to each other like normal people... Whoose idea was this?  
\- Akiya - answered quickly Shin. Black haired guitarist sent him deadly stare.  
\- Loyalty exam towards leader passed, the one towards friend failed though - said Akiya then took his laptop and moved somewhere else.  
\- Some people and their problems - Isshi smiled nastily. - Our Frog Prince pissed our Sleeping Beauty. Well, I guess he'll stay as a frog till the end of his life...  
\- Leave Shin alone or I'll kick you out of the band - threated him Izumi. Isshi calmed down. Nao looked at drummer. Izumi never protected anyone with such kind of threats. Is it the...  
\- Love is in the air - he said quietly and continued looking at the rain.

* * *

  
They arrived to the Drum Be-1 club in Fukuoka. Nao decided to look around the building. While walking, he found himself on a balcony. The stage was perfectly visible from this place. There was no one around at the moment. Staff went to get the equipment, and other bandmembers were doing something else. Izumi was getting his make-up done, Isshi tried to warm up his vocal cords, Akiya i Shin has some problems with their outfits... Only Nao was bored out of his mind.  
Then something he couldn't predict happened. Barrier on which he rest his body broke and fell down, taking support away from bassist. Nao lost his balance and most propably he would fall too if someone didn't suddenly catch him.  
When Isshi sat shaking Nao on his chair, nobody would know, who got scared more – victim or his savior.  
\- Kami, Nao, please. Don't scare me like that ever again - said with shaky voice Isshi.  
\- Thanks for the rescue - blurted Nao, when he was able to speak.  
\- Kami, if only I wouldn't come here... - Isshi's voice broke. - I cannot loose you. If something were to happen to you... I don't even want to think about it. I care too much about you, Yamada.  
\- Isshi... - said Nao, but vocalist shut his mouth with a kiss and then he hugged him.  
And while they were sitting cuddled into each other, Nao heard something.  
\- Did you hear that? - he asked and stood up. Isshi looked at him not knowing what he meant.  
\- What's going on? - he asked, but Nao silenced him with his hand and quietly approached the door. He pulled the doorknob and opened the door rapidly. Two guitarist fell through the door. Isshi was very surprised.  
\- I told you, Shin, they'll work it out - said Akiya.  
\- They... You... I will kill you! - Isshi tried to hit them, but Nao stopped him.  
\- Relax, Shinohara. We need guitarists - stated basista. - And besides, how old are you to be angry over evasdroping on you? Fifteen?  
\- It's also about them - Isshi pointed into Akiya's and Shin's direction. - How old are they to evasdrop on someone, like they're some teenagers?  
\- Actually it was kinda immature - Akiya scratched his head. - But when you're waiting so long till someone finally realises the truth...  
\- At some point you loose your patience - said quietly Shin. - We just wanted to ship you two.  
\- Anyway, we're sorry - Akiya bowed down a little. Shin did the same.  
\- Forget about it - Isshi waved his hand, still having a little grumpy expression. - Are we going to the changing room?  
\- Yes - Nao smiled affectionately and entwined Isshi's fingers with his.  
It was good this way.

THE END


End file.
